Come Home Soon
by Ruby Red-ink
Summary: Ginny is sitting alone in her flat waiting for the one she loves to come home. HPGW plz r


**Disclaimer:** alright……we all kno im not British….so there ya go. and this beautiful song belongs to Shedaisy.

Come Home Soon 

I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed

I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star

I wonder, I pray

And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon

I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon

Come home soon  
Come home soon

The song finished leaving a very distraught redhead in tears.

"Why are they all out there fighting…they didn't all have to go!!!!" Ginny Weasley screamed through a waterfall of tears.

It was the middle of the war with Voldemort, and it seemed that all of Ginny's loved ones had left her to fight. Her mother, father, six brothers, and sort-of boyfriend were out there….and they wouldn't let her fight because she was "too young." So, she was left alone, waiting on news about her family. Of course she missed her brothers and parents a lot…but the one she missed the most was the one she loved the most…Harry Potter.

Yes, the infamous Harry Potter. They had dated in her fifth year, but they broke up when he went in search of the horcruxes, because he didn't want her hurt. He really didn't know how much he had hurt her then. She knew that he still loved her, but she just wished that he would be there for her, she missed him so much, it has been roughly a year and six months. It was Christmas now…and she hated being alone on Christmas.

Ginny went to the small bedroom in her small flat in London. She had to live somewhere after all. The Burrow was just not a good place for her right now. She went over to her window that ran from the ceiling to the floor…she loved that. She was on the tenth and last floor of the building, and she quite enjoyed the view. It was a very clear night tonight, and she could see the stars shining brightly over head. She saw a very familiar star that someone had pointed out to her a while ago and a memory flashed into her head that caused her to smile through her sadness.

Flashback 

Harry had told her to meet him in the common room at around midnight. She wondered what he wanted, she didn't know of anything important that was supposed to happen

_Just as she was pondering the workings in her boyfriends mind, she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist._

"_Hello there," the person whispered into her hair._

_She turned around and came eye-to-eye with shining emeralds._

"_Hello yourself. Now, what are we doing?" She asked him curiously._

"_Hmmm…now that's a surprise. Just trust me," he replied._

_Ginny never had a problem trusting Harry before, so she didn't argue. Just then, Harry pulled something out of his bag that he had brought down with him. It was his invisibility cloak and The Marauder's Map._

"_These are the key to my success. The cloak was my dad's, and he and his friends made this map," he explained._

"_How can that be a map? There's nothing on it," she said matter-of-factly._

"_Watch this," he said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," as he said this, he tapped the paper with his wand, and from where the tip had just been, ink began to form words and pictures all around the page._

_Ginny looked astonished and Harry just smirked at her._

"_Come on, get under this," he said handing her half of the cloak._

_They walked casually out of the portrait hole after Harry had checked the map to make sure that no one was around. The were lucky all the teachers were in their offices, Filch and Mrs. Norris were on the other side of the castle, and Peeves was destroying something in the dungeons. The walked until they got to the oak front doors and Harry slowly pushed it open so they could get out._

_Ginny had no idea where they were going, but she knew Harry well, and she would trust him with her life._

_They finally came to a stop at the tree by the lake. Harry removed the invisibility cloak, and started to climb the tree._

"_Just what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Ginny asked._

"_Looking for a better view," he replied as if it was obvious._

_It seemed that he had at last found the place he was looking for because he climbed back to the lowest branch and extended his hand to Ginny._

"_Come on up, I think you'll like it," she looked at him incredulously, but took his hand all the same. _

_They reached the top and Ginny gasped at the sight she saw. It was glorious. The stars were shining brightly, and the half moon could not be brighter. _

"_See that star there," he said while pointing to a particularly bright star in the sky._

"_Yes," she said gazing at it._

"_That star is my favorite star, do you know why?" He asked looking into her eyes._

"_No"_

"_It name is Sirius, it's the brightest star in the sky, and its nickname is the Dog Star," _

"_Wow, it reminds you of him, doesn't it?" She asked solemnly._

"_Yeah, that's why I look at it all the time."_

_They sat there gazing at the stars for a good long while before Ginny began to get cold and Harry suggested they go back inside. The made it back to the common room and before the went to their dormitories, Harry looked Ginny straight in the eyes and said,_

"_You know, I'll always love you, no matter what," and with that, he kissed her and walked upstairs. Ginny dazedly walked back to her dorm and had a very peaceful nights sleep._

End Flashback 

Seeing the Dog Star again had reminded her so much of Harry, and how much he cared for others. She knew why he had left her like he did, and she knew that he would love her forever.

Ginny got into bed and went to sleep with thoughts of Harry still fresh in her mind. She even had a dream about him.

What Ginny didn't know was that somebody had just apparated into her flat, and was now looking for the where-bouts of the young redhead. They walked into her bedroom and knelt down beside her bed.

The intruder looked into the face of the love of his life and stroked her tear stained cheek. This caused her to wake with a start, and to her frantic searching of the source of the disturbance.

Her eyes landed on a dark corner of the room where she had just seen the slightest bit of movement. Ginny dived under her pillow for her wand when the stranger spoke,

"There's no need to be hitting me with a bat-bogey hex, now is there love?"

'I know that voice,' she though. 'But, no, it can't be.'

"Harry?" She asked hopefully.

Sure enough, out of the shadows stepped the man she loved, the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She leapt out of her bed quickly and jumped into his arms. They stood there in a passionate embrace for a while before Ginny broke it.

"Where have you been? How is everybody? Nobody's hurt, are they?" She showered him with questions.

"It fine, sweetheart. Everybody is fine. Things have been kind-of quiet at the front, so I told everyone that I was coming to see you. Merry Christmas," he said as he took a small black box from his pocket.

Ginny gaped at him as he got down on one knee and took her hand,

"Miss Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny began to cry again, and she couldn't find the words so she nodded her answer and knelt down in front of him to hug him. She had never been happier, and now she knew she would be so for as long as she lived.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked it!!! I got this crazy idea one day, and decided to make it into a harry/ginny fic, remember…r & r!!!!!

much love!!

lil pink pixie


End file.
